Interrogation Backfire
The Witchtrials Chapter 3: Interrogation Backfire "I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. My sister and I never leave the house unless we have to, we are very secluded, it is our choice." Godwin told the guard in charge. "We are just trying to investigate what has caused these, usually tame creatures, to turn feral. We've had eyes on you for a while, we have our suspicions that it is you who was behind it." The guard replied. "Unless you have critical evidence, I suggest you leave us be." Melinda said and turned her back on the guards. "Actually. We found a vial. One similar to the vials you sell at your market. This, I believe, is the evidence you were referring to." The guard standing between the interrogater and the doorman, stated. "We sell a lot of our remedies, sir. Those could be used vials by customers. You have no idea if it were us ot not!" Godwin said in frustration. "You realise. His Majesty, James does not favor liars. In fact, it is punishable by death. Now I suggest you cough up what we want to hear or face severe investigation." Said the interrogator, he stood and walked to the door, put his black hat with red trimming on his head, put his sword back around his waist and walked out the door, his fellow guards in tow. Melinda turned sharply to her brother "I told you to discretely get rid of those potions, Godwin. Where did you stash them?!" She shouted. "Sister, be calm. I placed them on the grass of the farms up beyond the hills... where the chickens roam." He said and buried his head in his hands. "Look, it's a simple mistake. We can't afford exposure, especially not here." Melinda said and continued "His Majesty, or so Agnes Simpson told me, is looking for witches... for trials." Melinda finished. "What are you doing talking with Agnes Simpson, she is nothing but trouble. Remember what she did with the goblins?" Godwin said and shook his head. He walked over to the sink and washed his face and hands whilst Melinda poured some of her potato broth into a bowl for him. "How is Anne keeping?" Melinda asked and brought over two slices of bread she had bought that day. "She is fine, as always. Her and I are going to take a little walk to the woods later this evening. Just for some time alone" Godwin said and Melinda sighed with a smile. "That is romantic, Godwin. And I'll be fine. I have an order of Boil cures to procure tomorrow as well as work on a spell that can give Beakie, the griffin more energy to fly, so he doesn't get restless in the air. "I tend to have my moments, I get the romanctic side from Father. What about the request the Sandy sent you?" Godwin asked. "Sandy? OH yes. I the teleportation enhancer. I have that to do also. Good thing you reminded me" Melinda replied and walked over to a wicker basket full of pamplets and took out a handful. Melinda was a very proficient potion maker. Godwin was better at enchantments and hexes. But both were good at defensive and offensive spells. They were neutral witches, keeping their magic to their stalls etc. Melinda pulled out two brass cauldrons and said a little word "Ignitio" and a flame sparked in the pit. She walked around the kitchen, chopping, grating and mixing different ingredients like a professional. "Have you anything lined up for the weekend, Mel?" Godwin asked as he helped his sister, he was writing a spell for the Griffin. "Saturday morning I will be at the stall. During the afternoon, I will be with the forest nymphs, I will be putting up more defensive charms and taking down a pestering wolf. And Sunday, I will be with Daphne, you know, the vampire. She is growing her fangs and I need to be there with a pain reliever. Besides that, I'm alone" she said. ''Thud Thud Thud ''sounded at the door. Godwin answered the door. A woman wearing a headdress and a long purple gown ran in, blood was spattered across her corset. "Agnes! What in gods name are you doing here?" Melinda said and waved at Godwin to shut the door. "I was... outside the woods. I cast a severing charm at a wrecker demon. One of the Royal Henchmen was on patrol... I stunned him... and ran" she said and sat down. "You fool! You'll bring the henchmen here!" Godwin said and peered out the windows. "You are my only resource, Godwin. I had no choice!" She replied bitterly. Melinda could feel the energy levels rise. "We need to get you out of here. Send you across to the Emerald Isle. I'll contact Merrow, an Irish Mermaid and she will help you" Melinda said and ran out the backdoor towards the lake. She focused for a moment until she heard "Hello there" Seychelle. A water nymph appeared. "Seychelle. I need your help" Melinda pleaded. "Anything, my lady" the blue-skinned lady replied. "Get to the Irish Sea, and look for Merrow. Tell her to contact me ASAP" Melinda said, flustered. "Alright. I'll go right away" Seychelle said and disappeared under the water surface. Melinda sat at the edge of the water, watching all the Salmon of knowledge swim around. This was a day of disaster. How could her mother be proud of her children. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Witchtrials Category:Chapter Page Category:Witch